1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to the communication of data packets to communication devices operating in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device (e.g. a mobile communication device, such as a mobile station or MS) may operate in a wireless communication network which provides packet data communications for the device. The mobile device may offer a number of different capabilities or features for a user. Many of these capabilities are defined by the different applications which are installed in the mobile device. The mobile device may have a voice telephony application, a data or message synchronization application (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser application, as examples. These applications operate in connection with different communication services provided in the wireless network.
When an application is initially invoked, the mobile device causes the associated communication service to be activated in the wireless network. In particular, a packet data session needs to be established for each application or service. For wireless networks which employ a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), the packet data session may be a Packet Data Protocol (PDP) context. Here, a specific Application Point Name (APN) is utilized to determine how the mobile device communicates via the wireless network to a host site.
A host server communicates data to the mobile device in data packets via the packet data session. However, inefficiencies may result in data throughput or network/server queuing if care is not taken in how and at what rate the data packets are communicated to the mobile device.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and related deficiencies of the prior art. The same or similar problems may exist in other networks and devices.